My Favorite Flower
by Aania Millaz
Summary: Our dear Tamaki, along with all the male hosts, decide it would be a great idea to spend their spring break on the beautiful Mountain Sakura. After the first couple of days, things begin to occur and new feelings, unknown for the hosts, blossom... Harux?
1. A Stormy Day

**This is my first fic... I hope you guys like it **

**Please review: I like to hear my readers' opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1- A STORMY DAY

Haruhi was in a dark and tight place. She was suffocating. She felt very anxious and she just felt the need to push herself up. She couldn't move. She felt her feet stucked somewhere in the floor. She needed some space to breath. She pushed with all the strength her small legs had and finally a very sweet scent reached her. She could breathe clearly now… She felt a really weird feeling… Images began to snap into her head… Then everything became blurry……..

-

Haruhi opened her eyes widely. She was sweating. Everything was just a dream. The sheets were all wrapped around her delicate body. Last night's storm was terrible. She had wrapped herself in the sheets and stayed in the last corner of the small apartment, over her bed, with her arms wrapped around her knees tightly, and her hands covering her ears. This should have been the first time she was so scared. The storm should have ended and she was so tired of trembling, that she fell asleep. Her father wasn't home and she wondered why none of the Club's hosts came yesterday to her rescue.

'That would have been worse' she thought. But, deep inside her, she knew that wasn't true. She was so used to take care of herself that her mind was just playing her a trick.

'What a weird dream… That scent...' she thought.

It was Friday, the last day of school before spring break. For her free week, she had planned on reading some books she purchased from the school's library at the park, visit some old friends, and last, but not least, rest from those idiots… She decided to take a quick shower before eating breakfast. She got dressed in her male uniform, quickly ate a bowl of fruits with yogurt and gave a quick look to her watch. 8:05a.m. She was late!

'Haruhi Fujioka is never late!' she said out loud. Kyouya will get advantage of her situation somehow.

'Rich bastard...' she muttered. She took her briefcase, putted her shoes on, opened and closed the door in one second, and ran to school.

-

Kyouya sneezed suddenly. All the hosts, except for Haruhi, were in the Third Music Room. Everyone had a worried expression, except for Kyouya. Mori and Hunny were sitting on a table next to a large window, Hunny obviously in front of a plate with a large piece of cake, holding Bun-Bun with both hands, and Mori, always by his side. The dark King, Kyouya, was sitting on another table, not very far from the one of the cousins, typing something on his laptop, adjusting his glasses from every now and then. Kaoru was sitting on a large couch, looking straight into the Third Music Room's doors. His twin, Hikaru, was standing up, by his side, looking down through another window, rarely blinking. And the Host Club's King was in the middle of the triangle, walking in circles. His expression was maybe the most exaggerated but his eyes were the most truthful.

'May you please stop walking in circles, or you are going to dig a hole in the floor' Kyouya said with a very calmed voiced.

Yes, Tamaki was worried, but deep inside, he was scared.

'What if she was so scared that she made something out of her mind?… What if anything happened to her?... What if...' He wasn't listening. His mind flew to a scared Haruhi crying for help in the middle of the street.

Hunny wasn't eating cake. Mori seemed a statue. The twins seemed statues.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. It was Kyouya's. Everyone stopped breathing.

'Please, let it be Haruhi saying she's alright!' Tamaki thought.

'Moshi Moshi. Hai. Hai. I understand. Arigatou.' That was all Kyouya said before closing his cell phone. 'The mess was cleaned up. Haruhi is not at her apartment. The door was unlocked.' he said, leading his attention to his laptop again. Everyone recovered their worried states.

It turns out that they couldn't reach Haruhi's apartment because there was a terrible car accident in the main street that they needed to take so they could get to Haruhi's place. The subway always had technical problems in the worst situations… especially when it rained like it did last night. They decided that the best thing they could do was go to school. If Haruhi was alright, she will surely assist school today.

'I can't take it anymore!' yelled and almost cried Tamaki. He sprinted to the Room's main doors, breathing sharply. Hikaru, who was also just about to burst, followed his lord, followed instinctively by his twin, followed by Hunny and finally followed by Mori. Kyouya stayed in his sit, knowing that everything was alright.

'Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Tam-' Hunny couldn't end his phrase.

The next thing they all knew was that Tamaki tripped with someone the second after he opened the doors, and obviously the line of handsome men tripped with him.

'HARUHI!' The group of handsome men said in unison, hugging maybe their most treasured lady, friend, sister, love. Glomps.

'I… can't…BREATH!' said their dear Haruhi, who was somewhere between the pile of hosts.

Tamaki helped her up. His expression softened.

'Oh my precious daughter! I was so worried! I thought-' Tamaki was moved aside by the twins.

'WE were extremely worried Haruhi' said Hikaru, giving her a small smile.

'Are you alright?' asked Kaoru.

'Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Are you hurt?' asked Hunny, moving in circles around Haruhi, looking for injuries.

There was one twin standing on each side of Haruhi, rubbing their cheeks with hers.

'I am just late!' she said, moving each of the twins aside. 'The streets were messed up and it was hard to reach school. That's all.' she said. It was hard for her to admit she stayed up late, trembling, and scared to death, thanks to the worst storm of her life.

'And senpai, may you please give me my hand back?' Haruhi said exasperatedly.

Tamaki didn't notice. Her small and warm hand was inside his. He hadn't let her go since the moment he helped her standing up. He blushed, opened his hand letting Haruhi's hand free, and went to his famous, dark corner. She sighed.

The hosts decided not to ask her more questions. They knew she was hiding the fact of being afraid. They were now happy and relieved she was safe and by their side.

'Haruhi' said the dark haired host. She was expecting this. She tilted her head to a side so she could see Kyouya scribbling something into his notebook.

'Rich bastard…' she muttered to herself.

'Your delay caused us, rich bastards, the delay of the Host Club's opening today. This will be added up to your debt.' Kyouya said, fixing his glasses.

Haruhi froze. He read her mind. Again. And now she had to work harder today thanks to that stupid storm. She sighed deeply.

'Hai Kyouya-senpai.' she said. 'At least it's the last day before some vacations…' she thought

This was the beginning of a normal day at the Host Club.

-

Today's lesson was pretty hard for Haruhi. It may be the fact that she was quite tired, stressed and distracted.

'That dream…' she thought. Many blurry and unrecognizable images came into her mind, but the scent was one of the things that most called her attention.

'I wonder if that scent…' It was a sweet and soft scent, and she couldn't think of anything that matched with it. It horribly caught her attention.

But it was hard to think with all those scents in the air. Today, the Host Club's decoration was based on flowers. There were many colors in the room and Haruhi calculated more than 15 different species of flowers, which meant, more than 15 different scents. Each host had a different and colorful kimono.

Hunny's was pink with light purple, Mori's orange and blue. Kaoru wear a green one with black flowers and Hikaru a black one with green flowers. Kyouya's kimono was dark blue with some orange flowers and Tamaki's was yellow with very light pink flowers. Finally, Haruhi's kimono was the most colorful, yet, the most beautiful. It was a light blue kimono with pink, yellow, green, purple, and orange tiny flowers spread through all the costume.

All of them designed by the twins and some help from their mother. It was hard for Haruhi to work with the large kimono, but she was delighted with the entire theme and all the flowers, although she was getting dizzy.

The Host Club was full today. Every host fan was there. Every girl wanted to spend the last hours of school with their favorite host before spring break. The tea and the cake were already served. Today's cake was delicious. Strawberries actually. The tea was warm and tasted very good. Everything fitted perfectly with the occasion. Haruhi finished serving the last cup of tea, left the tray in a lonely table and sited down. She was tired and just wanted to go home.

Someone was observing her from the distance.

Haruhi was filling… suffocated. She stood up and walked to the nearest window. When she opened it, she started breathing clearly again.

'Déjà Vu?' she thought. All that sequence of sensations was similar to the one of her dream.

'Dear daughter…are you alright?' said a worried Tamaki. He was the one who was observing her since some time ago…

'Hai, it's just all these scents and wha-' Haruhi suddenly froze.

'That scent! Sweet and soft!' she said, calling more attention.

'What scent? Are you talking about this beautiful and delicate sakura flower? The tree over my garden blossomed yesterday! Isn't it lovely?' said Tamaki, showing her the flower he had inside his hand.

Some costumers were getting nearer.

Haruhi grabbed the flower. She approached it to her face and smelled its scent deeply. This was the scent she was looking for. And what a beautiful cherry blossom it was! White with many light pink details.

'Oh, Haruhi-kun, what's wrong with its scent?' asked a shy customer, flushing lightly.

Haruhi woke up from her absorption. She realized were she was and what she was doing.

'Ehh, nothing, it's just that this is my favorite flower!' Haruhi lied. She didn't have any favorite flower but this scent; these colors gave her a weird feeling.

'Oh Haruhi in that case you may have that one and much more!' Tamaki said reaching for more flowers somewhere inside his costume.

'No, thank you' she said, giving him back the beautiful cherry blossom.

Tamaki shocked and went to his dark corner… again…

The bell rang. All the costumers sighed and wished each host a happy vacation. Haruhi was saved by the bell.

-

The Third Music Room looked impeccable. The hosts finally finished cleaning everything. Haruhi wondered why everyone stayed to help her. Normally, each host left after dressing into their normal clothes. Normally, someone stayed helping her clean, not everyone. This couldn't be good.

'Why did everyone stayed today to help me cleaning?' she asked to everyone, while she finally grabbed her briefcase to go home.

'Because' said Kaoru 'we want' said Hikaru 'to ask you something' ended both twins in unison, appearing suddenly on each of Haruhi's sides, a huge smirk on their faces.

'Crap' Haruhi thought.

'Haru-chan, what are you planning to do on spring break?' asked Hunny, innocently, approaching to her. In fact, everyone was approaching to her, with a dark expression.

'Uhm… I have some plans… I want to read and visit some friends' she said, knowing this COULDN'T be good.

'We are your friends!' said Tamaki, cheerfully.

'I mean OLD friends. I see you guys almost everyday!' she said in her defense.

'But Haru-chan we are going to a beautiful place and we want you to come with us!' said Hunny.

'Ah' said Mori as an affirmative gesture.

'No, I told them I was going to meet them next week.' she said.

'But… Haruhi! We are staying at my place! Mountain Sakura is so beautiful! Especially, during this season of the year, when all the cherry blossom trees bloom! They are m-' Tamaki was interrupted by Haruhi.

'No, and that's my final-' Haruhi stopped talking and started thinking. 'Did you just say we are going to Mountain Sakura? I have heard about that place…' she said.

'But where?' she thought.

'We'll pick you up tomorrow at 12:00a.m. The trip will be 3 hours long. And don't bother; your father should be preparing your baggage by now. Mata ashita, Haruhi' Kyouya said, being the first one to leave the room.

'But…What… Huh?' Haruhi mumbled.

'Awesome! Haru-chan is coming with us! I can't wait! It'll be a wonderful week! Hunny said, sitting on Mori's shoulders.

'Ah' Mori said, leaving the room with his small cousin.

'Mata' said Hikaru 'ashita' said Kaoru 'Haruhi' they both said into each of Haruhi's ears, disappearing, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi alone.

Actually, Haruhi wasn't in a state of shock. She wanted to go to that place. The reason: curiosity. She was a little bit angry. She hated when the hosts made plans and told her in the last minute; no matter if the end was meant to be a good one.

Tamaki was having an inner mind theatre moment. Haruhi sighed and left the room unnoticed.

'Call to cancel everything… Make my own baggage… Buy some shampoo…' Haruhi was thinking about all the things she had to do before her _well planned trip_, while she walked downstairs.

'Hmm I wonder if…' she said, finally getting outside the huge building, leading her attention to a large rainbow, high up in the sky.

'I think this will be an unforgettable week, Okaa-san' she said to herself,

-

Meanwhile, an idiot was waking up from his inner mind theatre in the middle of an empty Third Music Room.

'Kyouya? Haruhi?' he called.

**

* * *

**

**So.. what do you think? Review! D**

**There will be a second chapter coming up, for the ones who were just wodering..**

**HSS-.**


	2. A Nice Trip

**I'm so sorry. I thought I was updating earlier but now I know how much work it takes to write a chapter and continue the story. The good news are I'm liking this story very much, which means I'll work harder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - A NICE TRIP**

'Come back soon! They should be here in an hour.' Ranka-san said to his daughter, who was leaving to the supermarket.

'Hai Otou-san, it won't take much of my time.' Haruhi said walking downstairs, while his father waved to her from their apartment's entrance.

'Now, let's see where she hid her beautiful dresses. I don't understand why she doesn't like to use them… They look so amazing on her! She should not wear all those clothes she always does! Now I'll have to prepare her baggage again.' Ranka-san said to himself, sighing.

-

'Why does he have to act like I'm leaving forever? I'm just going to the supermarket to buy some stuff, that's all!' Haruhi said, losing her patience, walking down the street.

Today was Saturday. Today, she was going to Mountain Sakura "unwillingly". Today, she had the same peculiar dream. She already knew that the scent from her dream belonged to a blossomed sakura… But what did the rest of the dream meant? Today was going to be a long day. Haruhi sighed deeply, finally entering to her beloved supermarket. This was, believe it or not, one of her favorite places. Here she could release all her stress, all the negative energies; in other words, this was one of the places where she moved aside all the weight she was carrying over her shoulders. She could search for her favorite ingredients and flavors, and then cook them with all her love and devotion.

Besides buying some hygiene products she needed for the trip, she was looking for something special. She needed to pay the hosts back for inviting her to that place.

'I bet a special dessert will make them happy. Especially Hunny-senpai…' she thought.

Hunny-senpai… He is a very special person for Haruhi. She loves him so much… but like her younger brother. He is a grown-up kid and he will always be by her side. He may look and he may act like a kid; but his feelings are the ones of a mature man. He may be better understood if we compare him with a pie… It is hard and crusty in the outside, but so smooth on the inside. And at the end, everything has a very sweet taste.

'A pie!' Haruhi said. 'That is a delicious idea.' she giggled. 'Hmm… but what fruit should I use?' she asked herself.

She decided to take a look at the fruits' section. There was a huge variety of fruits. She thought about a lemon pie. There were some vigorous and big lemons, but she was looking for a sweeter flavor. She saw the strawberries. She could feel their sweet taste. She remembered yesterday's strawberry cake. She enjoyed it very much, but it was the typical and common-used fruit. She thought about using bananas and then peaches, but they didn't have nice aspects. And finally, she saw very green and shiny apples. They looked very appetizing. She carefully picked five apples and put them inside a plastic bag and then inside her basket.

'These will be more than enough' she thought.

She looked for all the missing ingredients: flour, butter, sugar… and finally managed to pay for everything. She then noticed all the bags she had to carry. There were only three bags, but they seemed heavy and kind of difficult to carry by only one person; especially if that person was Haruhi. She was trying to get a comfortable position to carry the bags when suddenly, someone picked them up for her. It was Tamaki.

'S-senpai! What are you doing here?' Haruhi mumbled.

'Ohayo, my beautiful daughter! We arrived about 15 minutes ago. We decided to wait for you in your apartment, but I was so worried that I had to come and look for you.' Tamaki said, with a radiant smile. 'Haha no one noticed, not even the twins!' He was SO wrong.

'You arrived 15 minutes ago?! I thought it was earlier!' she said. She tried to be faster because she knew that if they arrived before she got home, something like this would happen. She spent too much time deciding and looking for everything. But in the other hand, Tamaki appeared in the moment she needed help.

'The trip is going to be so exciting! We are going to do so much and have so much fun!' Tamaki said, who was carrying the heaviest bags.

'Hai senpai' Haruhi said. She was carrying the lightest bag. 'Uh, senpai, do you visit Mountain Sakura constantly? Haruhi asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

They were finally outside the supermarket, leaving behind what could have been Haruhi's last minute of peace.

'Of course I do! It would be a shame if I didn't. It's a very beautiful place!' Tamaki replied cheerfully.

'How does it look like?' Haruhi asked curiously.

Tamaki's expression changed; it softened.

'The first thing you see when you get there are huge sakura trees. You can almost smell their scents just by contemplating them. It isn't a large mountain; but its beauty is more than enough. The mountain looks like a carpet of many pink colors. The first thing you hear, is the sound of the water flowing down the mountain and the sound of the moving leaves and branches due to the soft and sweet wind. The first thing you taste, are the warm sunrays that reach you with the sweet savor of the atmosphere. The first thing you smell is obviously the scent of the cherry blossoms, combined with the soft scent of the wind.' he said, in the middle of a gasp.

'Wow…I didn't know Tamaki-senpai liked this place that much… His eyes look so stunning when he talks like that' Haruhi thought. She was amazed. She didn't know this part of Tamaki, which was strange because she has the ability to see through people.

'And finally, one of the best feelings of the world reaches you. It is the-' Tamaki was interrupted from his moment of inspiration, lamentably for Haruhi.

'Tono! Haruhi!' said Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time, appearing from nowhere.

Tamaki's usual expression appeared again.

'Hikaru! Kaoru! What the hell are you doing here?!' Tamaki asked, waking up from his memory.

'We decided to look for you. Ranka-san was talking with Kyouya and we got bored.' Kaoru said.

'But we now regret it; you were getting kind of sentimental…' Hikaru said

'Don't you both have something better to do?' Haruhi said. She was angry because they interrupted Tamaki.

'Haruhi! You loved the sentimental Tono!' both twins said.

'My beloved daughter! Do you really like me? Let's be-' Tamaki was misunderstanding everything.

'Stop! You three are getting everything wrong! Could you please- Oh forget it; we are finally here.' Haruhi said. She said these the second after she saw a few amount of people staring at two huge limos in front of her apartment.

'Haru-chan! Come on, let's get into the limo!' said Hunny, who just came out from her apartment.

Haruhi was pulled into the limo, followed by five hosts. Kyouya was already inside.

'Wait! My baggage!' she said.

'Don't worry, it is safe, inside the other limo, along with our baggage.' Kyouya said. He was in the opposite corner, with his laptop over his lap.

'Uhm, ok' she said.

This was a very high class limo: leather seats, T.V., telephones, mini-bar, DVD, PS2 (for the twins), and more expensive technology. This wasn't the first time Haruhi got inside one of the hosts' limos, but every time she did, it astonished her more and more.

'It is simply unbelievable the way in which rich people live.' Haruhi thought, looking around, while the limo finally started moving.

'Actually, it is. You get used, though.' said Kyouya.

'Rich bastard.' Haruhi thought, while a smirk appeared on Kyouya's face.

'This is the first time we are all in the same limo…!' Hunny said excited.

'Huh? You are right! I didn't notice.' said Tamaki. 'It looks like the fun starts now!' he finished saying.

Those were magic words for the twins: each one grabbed a PS2 controller; Hikaru turned on the TV and Kaoru turned on the PS2. Now you could really say they were inside their own world.

There were four rows of sits. Kyouya and Tamaki were sitting in the back row. There were two rows located on each side of the limo. Hunny and Mori were sitting on the one of the left and Haruhi, along with her bags, was sitting on the one of the right. And finally, the twins were sitting in the front row, "facing" everyone. (The TV was installed on the limo's ceiling, facing the twins.)

'What do you have inside those bags Haru-chan?' asked Hunny. His instinct told him something that he'll like was inside those bags.

'Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I thought it would be a good idea to prepare something for you guys as an appreciation sample for inviting me to join you in the trip' she replied, looking inside one of her bags.

'Really? REALLY? Oh Haru-chan, I'm sure it is going to be delicious! I can't wait!' I'm so sorry for ruining your surprise.' Hunny said, with a puppy face.

'Oh that's ok, it's still a surprise, right? You don't know what I'm going to bake.' Haruhi said, giving Hunny a smile.

'That's a very nice detail from you, Haruhi.' said Mori, unexpectedly.

Haruhi flushed. She didn't know why, but nothing to say came into her mind as a reply. Mori couldn't avoid grinning at her.

'Huh?' Tamaki mumbled.

'Do you think the weather is going to be cool?' asked Kyouya to Tamaki.

'Eh, yes, but not that much. It'll be just fine with the fireplace and some hot chocolate.' Tamaki replied.

'A fireplace?' Haruhi asked. 'That sounds wonderful!' she thought. A fireplace in THAT place Tamaki described for her earlier.

'Oh yes! It is wonderful! There is one in each room.' Tamaki replied, while a new inner mind theatre moment started playing inside his mind.

Haruhi could easily picture herself sitting on a couch, in front of her room's fireplace, reading her favorite book, while someone accompanied her.

Was she having her own inner mind theatre?

'Stop thinking about that!' she thought. She hated when she liked a rich comfort too much. She swore herself to never turn into a rich bastard.

But in the other hand, these were her vacations, and nothing could stop her from enjoying them in her own way.

'Uh, is Tamaki the only one who has a house over Mountain Sakura? Usually, if one of you has a house anywhere, the other ones won't be so far away.' Haruhi asked.

'Well, yes it is usually that way, but it is hard to build something on Mountain Sakura, due to its altitude. As you may already know, it is a small mountain. Besides that, it is a place in which we don't have any purpose on building something. The Suoh family has a house over there because it's one of the family's favorite places.' Kyouya said to Haruhi, without parting his eyes from the laptop's screen.

'Without any doubt. And they don't need to build anything with or without any purpose; they are all very welcomed at the Suoh's. Including you, Haruhi.' Tamaki finished.

'And you will always be welcomed' the twins said in unison.

Haruhi looked around. Everyone was staring at her, with a radiant smile. She instantly felt comfortable. She felt loved. She felt at home.

'Arigatou everyone. Arigatou gozaimasu!' Haruhi said. She couldn't avoid it.

-

'Haruhi… Haruhi!' Tamaki said softly into one of Haruhi's ears, waking her up. 'Come on! We are here! Take a look!' he said.

It was a very nice trip. Everyone had a nice chat; the twins tried to teach Haruhi how to play their PS2 game, failing; they laughed at each other; Hunny sang for fun; Tamaki scolded the twins for "bothering" Haruhi; Kyouya seemed very entertained with his laptop an every now and then he participated in a conversation; Mori was enjoying the view. At the end, they had a lot of fun. It was kind of tiring, making Haruhi fall asleep.

'Uh? We are here?! Finally!' she said, stretching.

Everyone was gasping. Tamaki couldn't have explained it better. It was exactly as he said. It was a large but not very tall mountain. There were many tiny and big houses around it. It was a small town located maybe in one of the most beautiful places of the world. It was a very peaceful place. The limo turned right and now they were inside the town, running aside Mountain Sakura.

'I love this part!' Hunny said.

They were going through a… tunnel? No, you could still feel the sunrays touching your skin. It was a long road, covered by the shadow of many sakura trees, located on each side of the road. It was a "natural" tunnel. You could see all the fallen leaves and all the fallen flowers. It seemed as they were arranged on purpose, each one situated in a perfect spot on the ground. The road was expanding to finally take them to the Suoh Sakura Mansion. That's how Tamaki calls it. After going through the large gates, there was a huge fountain in the entrance. You could see many birds coming and going for some water. In the middle of the fountain, there was a silver, real size, sakura tree. The water came from the top of the tree, making its own way through the tree's branches. The limo finally stopped in front of the mansion's main entrance.

When Haruhi finally touched the floor, she felt that feeling. The wind and the sunrays touching her skin, the sweetest scent and taste; she had the feeling that she was… floating.

There was a couple carved on the main entrance's doors. Both were sitting on a swing, holding hands. The woman had a long hair and she was wearing a dress. She was carved on the left door. And the man, carved on the right, was staring at the beautiful woman by his side.

'My dearest Host Club, welcome to the Suoh Sakura Mansion.' Tamaki said, waking everyone from their daydreams and finally opening both doors.

* * *

**Review please. If you didn't understand something or you have any comment, please don't doubt to ask me. The only thing I have to say is: don't be immature.**

**HSS.-**


	3. A Dream Come True & A Dark Proposal

**Konnichi wa! How are you readers doing? Well I am having a good time reading HP. I apologize because this update took longer than I thought it would. This chapter is mainly the description of the place so you can picture where is everything going to -WAIT- where is everything happening. So, yes.. things begin to occur in this chapter and let's say: The war begins.**

**This will be my last update 'til I come back from my trip. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - A DREAM COME TRUE & A DARK PROPOSAL**

The dress touched her skin in such a way that it seemed like it was made especially for her. It was a light blue dress that reached her knees and covered her arms, ending in her elbows. Her long hair was moving due to the swing's movement and a flower rested over her right ear. He didn't know why, but it seemed as it was the most beautiful flower in the world because SHE was wearing it, not vice versa. He didn't want to blink; he didn't want to miss any second of her radiant beauty. He adored her long and chocolate hair, her amber eyes, her smile, her gaze, her perfect body. He loved every inch of this woman.

The sunrays woke him from his dearest dream. He wished the dream could have lasted forever.

"But what am I thinking?!" he thought.

-

Haruhi finally woke up. She had the same dream for the third time of the week; but this time it was a little bit longer. After the cherry blossom's scents reached her nostrils, she heard someone crying and a distant, piano song. What could have happened? She didn't understand what it meant, but she promised herself to stop worrying about the dream. She wanted to enjoy this trip; this place, for she deserved some time to rest. She sighed and stretched her arms.

Although the weird dream, Haruhi had a nice sleep. She pulled herself up and sat over her pillows. It was a very cozy room. There were two small tables on each side of her bed. In front of the bed, there was a comfortable couch for two, and in front of the couch, there was a huge fireplace. In the right side of the room, there were two large crystal doors that led to the balcony. It had a circular table with one wood chair on each side. The balcony faced the extensive backyard, which also had a fountain, similar to the one situated on the mansion's entrance. Instead a silver sakura tree, it had two large 'S' back to back, standing for the well known 'Suoh Sakura mansion'. And even further, at the end of the backyard, you could see the dazzling Mountain Sakura. The room's main door was located on the right side of the room, and just few steps away, beside the small table next to Haruhi's bed, another door was located, and this one led to the luxurious bathroom and wardrobe.

Haruhi took a glance at a small digital watch placed on the small table to her left. 8:05a.m. She stood up. Her skin was absorbing all the sunrays that went through the crystal doors. She led herself to the bathroom. Last night, she was so exhausted, that she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep instantly. She didn't give a glimpse to the bathroom.

Yesterday, after Tamaki opened the doors, Antoinette jumped into him. Haruhi seemed to like her. This canine was identical to his owner. It was a huge mansion. The staircases were located on the left side of the main hall; there were three visible doorways: One at the end of the right hall (connected to the main hall) leading to the kitchen; another one on the right wall, after the right hall, leading to the dining room; and another one at the end of the left hall, just after passing by the staircases. You could see a living room at the end of the main hall, and in front of it, the backyard.

They were all starving so they decided to have dinner. After tasting so many flavors, from simple fruits to delicious meats, Tamaki showed each person where they were going to sleep. The rooms were situated on the second floor. There were eleven visible doors. The biggest one was located just in front of the staircases. Five were located on the right hall and the other five on the left hall. Tamaki, Kyouya, and the twins were each having a room on the left hall. Tamaki, was having the one at the end of the hall; Kyouya, the one at the end of the right wall; and the twins the first one of the left wall. Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny were each having one on the right hall. Haruhi, was having the one at the end of the left wall; Mori, the one at the end of the right wall, just in front of Haruhi's room; and Hunny, the first one of the right wall.

She wondered if each room was different while she opened the wooden door. The bathroom/wardrobe was huge. In the very front there was a porcelain sink with an enormous mirror. To the left you could see the toilet at the end of the room. There was a shower located in the right wall, next to the sink, and a giant jacuzzi situated in the left wall.

The wardrobe was situated to the right side. All her belongings were already hanging on wires hangers, bent on different compartments, or arranged in the drawers. She assumed a maid did the work for her. Haruhi suddenly froze.

"No, he didn't" she said to herself.

She looked on every drawer, on every wire hanger, and on every compartment.

"Crap. He did it again!" she muttered and then shuddered. Haruhi just noticed that his cherished father made her baggage… again. Last night she just putted on her pajamas and she didn't notice that all her usual clothing was missing; many and different dresses replacing all of them.

"I'll just have to deal with it" she sighed.

She took a very fast shower; she brushed her teeth and then her hair, and then she picked one of her favorite dresses. She didn't like to use them, but she was getting used. This dress was one of the few belongings her dad preserved from her mother. She putted it on, choose a pair of shoes that would protect her from the cool weather, and decided to go and see what were the male hosts doing. And she was also very hungry.

She exited her room looking around to see if there was any opened door. Every door was closed except for one. The biggest door, the one in front of the staircases, was opened. Haruhi was very curious about this room. She decided to give a quick look to it. She entered the room quietly and closed the door behind her. The first thing that her eyes saw was a huge white piano. She wasn't very surprised. Instead, it would be weird if there wasn't a piano on one of Tamaki's mansions. But she had to admit it. It was a beautiful work of art. It was a wooden piano with many flowers carved on it.

"I wonder if it was made by the same person who carved the mansion's main doors" Haruhi thought.

The piano was located next to the fireplace, and in front of huge crystal doors, identical to the ones of Haruhi's room, and there was also a balcony similar to the one from Haruhi's room but this one was larger. It had a table for more people and it also faced the backyard. To the other side of the room you could see a mini bar in the right corner, a small fridge, what seemed a very expensive stereo, two couches (one facing the mini-bar and the other one facing the wall). In the middle of both couches there was a table with some magazines, books, and a laptop. The wall had six portraits with pictures of people Haruhi knows very well. Tamaki, Kyouya, the twins, Mori, Hunny, and…

"It's me!" Haruhi said. "I wonder who takes all those pictures..."

Haruhi heard some movement on the floor below her. Her stomach rustled. It was time for breakfast. She leaved the room, went downstairs and then to the dining room, where they ate dinner last day. She entered inaudibly to the room. Everyone was already sitting on the gigantic table. The very first to notice her was Mori. He stared at her for a while and then he spoke.

"You look stunning Haruhi" he said.

"A-Arigato" Haruhi said, flushing.

All eyes turned immediately to her.

"Oh Haru-chan! It is indeed a very cute dress!" Hunny-chan said from the place next to Mori.

"I'll have to say I agree with you Hunny-senpai. This dress belonged to Okaa-san." Haruhi said.

"We might copy the design for a new dress" the twins said in unison. They were sitting few chairs away from Mori and Hunny.

"It belonged to your Okaa-san? Haruhi you look beautiful on that blue dress." Tamaki said shyly. He was sitting in front of the twins.

"Ah." said the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord, who was sitting next to Tamaki.

Haruhi didn't reply, but yet, she flushed. She took the seat facing Kyouya. She assumed he was grumpy because he was hungry. Typical.

"So, daughter. Did you have a nice sleep? Did you like your room?" Tamaki asked grinning.

"Hai. It is a very comfy room. Arigato." she answered.

"And what are we going to do today? There are so many things I want to do!" said Hunny. "We can go to the lake, to the park, shopping… what do you say?"

"Oh I think we can go to the park today and, if you wish to, we may go shopping" Tamaki said. "They sell commoner things over here, Haruhi!" he said cheerfully.

"Ohh that sounds exciting! Since that day we went to the commoner's market, I love all that stuff" Hunny said, while Haruhi teared.

"We'll go!" said Kaoru, giving a glance to his twin. This was one of the few awkward situations when the twins weren't 'connected'.

Since the day Hikaru had a date that became a torment with Haruhi, he kind of dislikes commoner stuff.

"You know… we can buy some fireworks, Haruhi" said Kaoru with a smirk and shiny eyes.

"Yes, you can show us where to buy them. Right? And where to buy some _other _stuff." said Hikaru, finally, with a face identical to the one of his brother.

Tamaki turned his gaze from the twins to Haruhi.

"Hai hai. But you must be careful with those stuff" Haruhi replied.

"Haruhi! Daddy prohibits it! Fireworks are too dangerous; and these twins are EVEN more dangerous!" Tamaki yelled, with his stupid 'father' face.

"Dangerous you call us?" said Hikaru

"What about the idiot who grabbed some poisonous snakes, putted them inside a bucket, and started running in circles like an idiot?!" said Kaoru with a bigger smirk.

"Hey! But that was a-" Tamaki was interrupted by the rustle that came from Haruhi's stomach.

Everyone stared at her.

"G-Gomenasai. I'm just a little bit hungry…" Haruhi said, getting red like a tomato.

"AWWWW! KAWAII!" The twins said at the same time, appearing on each side of Haruhi to hug her.

"Right! I forgot! I apologize" Tamaki said bowing and then, clapping his hands.

"Finally!" mumbled Kyouya.

Many people with chef hats and maid suits entered the room with many trays of food and drinks. Haruhi moved the twins away and sat down again. Everyone took their seats. Everyone was very hungry. The food was served and everyone had a very delicious meal. After they took away all the trays, Tamaki made a question.

"So who wants some commoner's coffee?" he asked.

"What?! You don't get bored of drinking it? Haruhi asked.

"Commoners' food is his favorite" the twins said.

"Well, I'll like some coffee and cake!" Hunny said.

"Ah" said Mori.

"Mmm… that sounds tasty" Kyouya said.

"It looks like I don't have another choice" Haruhi whispered.

A minute later, three chefs brought three trays with them. One brought a tray with seven cups of coffee, another one a tray with different kind of cakes, and the last one brought a tray with sugar, cream, honey, vanilla, milk, chocolate, and any other extra flavor that gets into your mind.

Hunny almost jumped when he saw the tray of cakes but Mori warned him.

"Mitzukini, control yourself. You'll have your share" Mori said.

"H-Hai. Gomen. It's just that they look delicious!" Hunny replied sweetly.

"Here" Mori said, grinning, giving him a huge piece of cake.

"Arigato!" Hunny said.

-

"We are finally here" Tamaki said.

Haruhi dropped herself down on the first tree shadow of the park she saw, and everyone dropped their bags next to her. Haruhi took a mind note.

"Don't… go… shopping with the entire host club… EVER AGAIN" she thought.

It was a very exhausting day. Tamaki wanted to see EVERYTHING a commoner could sell. Hunny wanted to buy EVERY candy he saw. Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to buy EVERYTHING from the joke store. Mori and Kyouya weren't bothering but their silence was very uncomfortable. The only thing Haruhi bought was a book that called her attention. It was named _Japan's INpopular Places. _It talked about not very common places from Japan, but they had there own peculiar thing that made them outstanding.

Haruhi curiously grabbed her book and read the index.

"Hey, Haruhi! Let's play with this commoner thing…!" Tamaki yelled from the wide open park.

It was a very pretty park. It obviously had many sakura trees and its grass was very green and pure. It had the usual games a park has: swings, slides, etc.

"No, thank you. And it's called FRISBEE" Haruhi replied.

Tamaki would have gone to his dark corner, but there wasn't a corner in this park. He just concentrated his attention to the frisbee and it seemed to work.

"Tono! Are you throwing the frisbee or not?" the twins said who were far away from Tamaki.

Tamaki's eyes shined and he threw the frisbee like a baseball ball. It went far from the twins and got inside some bushes.

"Oh Tono" Hikaru said; "go and get it" Kaoru finished. They gave their back to Tamaki and went to the swings.

Tamaki flushed and went to find it. Hunny and Mori were playing on the slides. Scratch that. HUNNY was playing on the slides, while Mori just took care of him.

"Mountain Sakura appears on this book!" Haruhi said. "So it is indeed famous" she thought.

"Yes, it is" Kyouya said.

Haruhi shocked. No, she was already used to Kyouya's reading mind but she didn't notice he was sitting on the other side of the tree.

"Well I'm not surprised. It is a very beautiful place. I wonder if many tourists come and visit it" she said.

"No. It is an expensive 'resort'. Just people with a property or with much money can come and have an appropriate visit" Kyouya said.

"Rich bastards…" she thought. It was really unfair that just people with enough money can enjoy a natural art work. She frowned angrily.

"That's why, you should have an appropriate and _very close friend, _and so you can enjoy those desires" he whispered into her ear.

Haruhi was about to answer but Antoinette came running with the frisbee Tamaki should be looking for, and dropped it on Haruhi's lap. Antoinette got into the bushes because she had many cherry blossoms throughout her hair. Kyouya grabbed one and putted it over Haruhi's right ear. Tamaki and the twins came running.

"Haruhi you could have called me if you had the frisbet!" Tamaki said.

"Antoinette was the one who found it and it is called FRISBEE!" she said a little bit agitated, standing up.

"But Ha- Oh that flower looks… beautiful?" Tamaki said.

"HARUHI come and play with us in the swings!" the twins said, pulling her on the direction of the swings.

"Wait! Don't do anything improper to my daughter!" said Tamaki, running behind them.

Meanwhile, the Shadow King's smirk got larger.

* * *

**So.. what do you think? I still don't know who is going to end with Haruhi... Bwahaha but meanwhile, do you guess who is the dream's owner?**

**Arigato to the few readers that read my story and I hope that when I come back they are still there waiting for new chapters. I won't give up. (For more info READ my profile)**

**HAVE A NICE SUMMER!**

**HSS-**


	4. Drowning with Love

**I must say... it has been a while. Maybe longer that we all thought. I apologize to all my readers (if they are still interested in my story) because of this huge delay. After my long trip, my computer exploded. Don't ask me how, or why, but the fact is, my opportunity to update is finally here.**

**I hope you really enjoy my story. And, I must say, it will get very interesting due to my new experiences as a reader and writer. Reading the manga helps a lot if you are lost and you don't know how to write a character.**

**I discovered that, in the anime, they make Mori much more silence than he actually is. In the manga he talks, but not as constantly as the other characters. Also, I found out he has a really funny brother that I may name in the story. And he (Mori) also has a 'little secret', as Hatori calls it. But, you'll find out what it is (if you don't know) in another chapter.**

**For now, IRASSHAIMASE! (which means welcome in Japanese... But, I'm aware some people already know that... Maybe a blond person:D)**

**Enough for today. **

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes we feel like we just want to bring happiness, helping others. Protecting others. But, we never know when we might need help from others; being this help uninvited._

_Happiness is a funny subject. The most of the times, while something brings you joy, it brings sorrow to others._

**-**

**CHAPTER 4 – DRO****WNING WITH LOVE**

Mori. Takashi. He may not speak too much, or he may not express himself with words; but this is one of the few cases in which a person expresses not with words, but with glances, gazes, and glimpses.

Mori's eyes are a book of mystery and thrill that only few people know how to read. The male hosts are included in this inexistent list, Hunny on the top. But now a new, special person was making _her _way into the list, gaining a space just for her.

-

Haruhi was pulled into the empty swing, located between Hunny and Mori, while Mori's gaze consumed her without being noticed. Tamaki and the twins, who were arguing, took a seat three swings next to Hunny.

''At least we know how to throw and catch a frisbee'' answered the twins to something Tamaki said, just to avoid the conversation and to bother him, as always.

Tamaki just pointed his index finger from Kaoru to Hikaru, blushing with embarrassment and 'anger'.

"I don't know how to do it either Tama-chan, don't feel bad!" said Hunny bluntly, sticking to the conversation, with a confused expression.

The twins cackled.

Haruhi, still dizzy from Kyouya's weird proposal and the twins' sudden drag, started moving her swing. She tried to do it slowly, for she was wearing a dress. And then, she finally encounters with Mori's piercing gaze. When their eyes met, no one else existed. She thought the way he was staring at her was so strong and unique, that she started wondering. What could he be thinking about that made her gaze back? They were 'communicating' in this foreign language.

Mori's dream came true. His feelings were _clear _now. And his eyes attracted Haruhi like magnets. His eyes…

"The doors to his heart" Haruhi thought and almost said. Mori seemed to have noticed.

The thing is, she didn't have time to think about it when the feeling of pain reached her back. She was so concentrated in not losing the 'connection' that she fell from her swing. And then, strong arms picked her up with determination. Kyouya, noticing what he just did, putted Haruhi back on her feet quickly. Let's say, this time, Kyouya was faster than Mori.

Kyouya was angry. Actually he thought he was angry… Jealousy. He was secretly jealous about the fact of being the third son. He was secretly jealous about Tamaki's ability of always being happy and indifferent in his own way. But this is Ootori Kyouya we are talking about, and in his terms, he never thought he experienced jealousy in his life. Why should he? He had everything he wanted and a lengthy brain. So, every time he experienced this feeling, he understood it as anger.

But, he never experienced this kind of 'anger'. This was a different sensation.

And all these facts swirled inside his head in that exact moment, which made him give his back to the Host Club and leave, lost in his thoughts.

Just four hosts noticed what happened, including Haruhi. But everyone acted normally because they didn't want the others to know they noticed everything and, more importantly, that they cared and felt worried for what might happen next.

"But… What just happened?" Tamaki thought.

-

"Ah- We are here" Mori said simply, who just noticed the frozen lake unfolding alongside the road.

Haruhi was awakened by Mori's voice from her thoughts. She was reviving the peculiar sequence of events that occurred on Sunday, the day before the present day, in her mind. Yesterday, the Host Club had a nice dinner, but, sometimes, Haruhi felt that someone was staring at her. In fact, more than one person did; but everyone acted normally. Or that was what she thought.

Actually, **everyone** was troubled. Haruhi wasn't; she was just confused. But these was nothing compared with what will happen next.

Today, Monday, the hosts decided to go skating to a frozen lake, due to the season, near the SSM.

"Hmmm… it looks rather nice, at least" Haruhi thought.

It was a calmed scenery. This was not a very large lake. It had, like everything in this place, as you may have noticed, sakura trees in its surroundings. There were also many benches around the lake. You could spot a Café on the other side of the lake, that you could only reach skating. They were the only people there. It was rather early and this wasn't the only place where people could skate. But, as always, this was planned by Kyouya, who didn't want to 'work' during his vacations.

"I think I'll just watch you guys skate" Haruhi proposed. She didn't know how to skate and she didn't want to fall in the cold surface.

"But, Haruhi! I planned to teach you how to do it! _I was so excited! _It's very easy, come on!" Tamaki implored.

"No. You get distracted very easily" Haruhi answered.

"The food over the Café is very tasty", said Kyouya, "And they have hot drinks. Too bad you can only reach it skating" He noticed Tamaki's excitement, but he also wanted a 'sweet revenge', so he just hit the nail directly.

"That's right Haruhi!" said the twins, squeezing Haruhi's cheeks with theirs. "You have to try that place's food!"

"Hai, hai… Where are the skates?" Haruhi said.

The twins, Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori hurrayed.

"Haha… She's such a glutton" Mori thought, smiling for himself.

Everyone decided to put their skates on, Haruhi with some help from Tamaki. The weather was colder today, which is why Haruhi decided to wear a jacket, warm pants, boots, and a colorful scarf. She found all these inside her room's wardrobe, and she was so cold, that she had no choice but to wear them.

Finally, everyone (except for Kyouya) got into the frozen lake. Haruhi was with Tamaki, the twins were skating arm-to-arm, and Hunny and Mori hand-to-hand. The Shadow King decided to stay with his notebook sitting on one of the many benches.

"Hey Haruhi, pay attention! Daddy doesn't want to see you fall" Tamaki said, who was helping Haruhi by grabbing her by her shoulders. He was an expert already.

"I'm… skating?" she thought. "Hey, it isn't that hard!" she said.

"Hehe; the trick is not to push yourself, but to let yourself go. See?" he said, giving a demonstration.

"So, I move my feet like this and-" Haruhi lost her balance and fell, but Tamaki was faster. Instead of hitting the floor, she fell into something warm, or, should we say _someone_ warm.

Tamaki laughed briefly.

"Senpai!" Are you alright?!" Haruhi asked Tamaki, who was the one who cushioned her fall.

"Don't worry. Are YOU alright?" he asked smiling. She returned her smile. Then, they noticed the compromised position they were in.

After some rapid movements, they were standing up again, flushing. It was funny to observe them, both lost in words. But, unfortunately, it wasn't funny for some people.

"Haruhi!" said the twins

"Don't skate with Tono" said Kaoru.

"He'll make you fall" said Hikaru. Each twin grabbed one of her arms, smiling.

"YOU are the ones who will make me fall!" she said

"Heee! Stop bothering my beloved daughter!" Tamaki yelled, falling, hitting his face with the ice.

The twins laughed, dragging Haruhi along with them.

"Guys, seriously, be careful. I don't want to end like senpai" Haruhi said.

"Don't worry Haruhi" said Hikaru, giving a bite to a banana.

"We are qualified skaters" said Kaoru.

"Hai, hai" replied Haruhi reluctantly. "I think I'll buy some hot chocolate, I'm kind of cold"

"We can help you feel warmer!" the twins said.

"No, thank you" said Haruhi, getting farther.

"I want a Frapuccino!" said each twin at the same time.

Haruhi sighed, skating carefully to reach the Café safely.

-

It was nice to take the skates off. She felt like her shoes were much more comfortable than usual. If you are not used to skates, your feet ache faster than normally when you wear them. (Her shoes were always hanging by her shoulders. The shoe laces were tied up in a small ribbon, which made its transportation easier.)

The Café was a nice place. It had this aroma that made her even thirstier. They had many varieties of food and drinks. Everything was behind a huge crystal. She bought four hot chocolates, an instant coffee, two frapuccinos, and a huge donut with excessive sugar icing for Hunny. The prices were cheap, which made her wonder how this food could suit the hosts' tastes.

She took a small sip from her chocolate. Now she understood. It was quite delicious. That made her put her cute face, like the one Tamaki loved.

"Miss… W-would you like to taste our strawberry snacks? T-they are quite famous!" said the guy who attended her, trying to make her stay longer.

"That sounds nice" she smiled. "Please, I'll buy two" she said, thinking about Mori, who loved strawberries. It'll be nice to share them.

"Here you are" said the guy. "Thank you for your purchase; come back soon!"

She was about to grab her purchases from the table, when a noise she never thought that will reach her ears in her life, did.

"TAKASHI!" yelled the unmistakable, scared voice of Hunny.

Haruhi forgot what she was doing. All the thoughts that were in her head disappeared and they were replaced by a new, horrible thought. She ran as fast as she could, guided by Hunny's screams and the hosts' alarmed voices.

"L-lady! Miss! Wait! Your food!" the guy called back. But Haruhi didn't hear.

She did not even put her skates on, managing to walk in the frozen lake.

-

It was a terrible scene. She was struggling to stay in her feet, to analyze what her eyes were watching. Meters away from her, five hosts were kneeling in the ice, around something that was some feet away from them. It was black and circular and it seemed to be floating in the water. It was in the middle of an opened circle in the ice… It was like if someone just threw a bucket full of freezing water to her. She understood.

That black thing wasn't something, it was _someone. _It was Mori's head inside the minus number degrees water.

When someone falls into the ice, one of the worst things he can do is to struggle to get out by himself, because that'll make everything worse. The ice keeps breaking, which reduces the possibilities of survival drastically; he'll drown faster. Someone else is needed to pull him out from the water with a tree trunk or branch, a rope, or something else. Then, if things worked out, and he is safely pulled out from the water, it is matter of luck if he survives.

Biggest dilemma number one: Pull Mori out from the water.

"M-Mori-senpai!" yelled Haruhi, trying to get to the place where everyone was with all her efforts.

"Stop! Haruhi, don't get closer! Stay right there!" Tamaki yelled.

Mori struggled for his own sake.

"No senpai, don't move! You'll make things worse!" said Kyouya

"Bakas! What are you doing? Pull him out! FAST!" she yelled back. "Use a trunk, a branch… something! A human chain! Hunny you first, then Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyouya, and Hikaru!"

"Haruhi, the ice will-" tried to say Kyouya.

"JUST DO IT!"

Hikaru was crying. In a desperate way.

Hikaru's arm chained Kuouya's; Kyouya's, Tamaki's; Tamaki's, Kaoru's; and… Hunny was shocked. He couldn't move nor stop crying.

"Hunny! HUNNY!" yelled Haruhi from her spot. Hunny raised his head. He was trembling. "Look at me! Do what I say and he'll be alright! WE NEED YOU! TO FULFILL THE PLAN!"

"Hm…" Hunny nodded with red eyes.

When the human chain was complete, Haruhi yelled again:

"Mori, YOUR HAND!" A pale hand appeared and Hunny grabbed it instantly.

"NOW, PULL!" Haruhi screamed her command to the human chain standing in front of her.

It was working. First, Mori's pale and blue face came out; then, half of his body. But, when it reached his waist, the ice beneath Hunny start breaking, and his feet sinking.

Hunny shrieked.

"Don't stop! Keep pulling!!!" Haruhi said.

After some more effort, they succeeded. The plan worked as Haruhi thought. She knew that the ice beneath Hunny was going to break at some point, but when they reached a steadier area, everyone would be safe. That's why Hunny needed to be first in the chain. He was lighter. This plan wouldn't work if someone heavier was first. The ice would have broken completely, making more than one host risk his life.

Dilemma number two: Bring Mori back.

Mori, after all his effort, fainted. He was laying in the cold surface, surrounded by everyone. Kyouya approached to him, putting his ear near Mori's nose.

"He has swallowed water! We need to apply the CPR! Haruhi!" Kyouya pointed to Mori's face, while he positioned his hands on Mori's chest.

"Hai!" She answered.

"Ha-Haruhi…" Tamaki mumbled, but no one heard him.

Push…. Push…. Push…….

Haruhi closed Mori's nasal cavities, closing his fingers. Then, after taking a deep breath, she pressed her opened lips with Mori's, blowing air to his lungs.

Push…. Push…. Push…….

Deep breaths. Exhales

_Everyone just stared. _Hunny cried uncontrollably.

Push…. Push…. Push…….

"Come on Mori!" Haruhi cried. She couldn't contain her tears to flow across her red and delicate cheeks. "Takashi!"

Blows….

Mori coughed, opening his eyes like two huge plates, letting all the unwelcome water burst out through his mouth.

-

Mori's sight was very blurry. He could only hear the noise of sirens, approaching. But that wasn't the first thing he heard. Someone had called his name; his FIRST name. And it didn't sound like Hunny's voice.

* * *

**The chapter's title makes more sense now, right? xD**

**It's just Monday in the story, so there is much more material in my head for it. But, I think I won't make the story longer than 7 or 8 chapters. At least, not for now. But don't worry, after I finish this story, I'll write a Dark Fic that has being swirling in my head for a while.**

**Again, I recommend everyone to read the manga. Not only for help, but for information. I think, very few people in FanFiction read it... But they don't make part of it in their stories. The twins are always the same hair color, and Tamaki doesn't feel the need to kiss _someone._ That's all I'll say for now. And if you think I've spoiled the story, that's not even a tiny part of what is about to happen in the next manga chapter (to be realeased soon).**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**-HSS-..**

**(Stay alert and... REVIEW!)**


	5. Life's 3 Accomplishments

Long time no see! Yes I know, it has been a long wait, but honestly, I won't apologize. Nope, I'm not being egocentric or whatsoever... It's just that if I don't feel like writing, I better not do it because the result would be, like we say in my country, 'rice with mango'. I missed you guys, though!

So long, this has been my favorite chapter. And it was very fun to write it! I really hope you enjoy to read it just like I enjoyed writing it... Greetings!

Ina-sama

I don't own OHSHC. It belongs to Bisco Hatori... Long live Bisco Hatori, godamnit! -giggles-

_

* * *

Life can be cruel sometimes. One of the most unbearable things about it is Time. Have you ever felt like time suddenly stops? Or, that it slows down excessively, without previous advice? It tortures you, getting in your heart and mind, strangling your thoughts and desires._

_Minute after minute… Second by second. It makes you wish you were far away from that situation, from that people. But, the 95 of the times, the only way out is to deal with it. And, as amazing as it is, those distinctive moments may change your life._

**-**

**CHAPTER 5 – Life's 3 accomplishments**

His heart was about to burst. It was amazing how many feelings his heart could experience at the same time. Guilt, rage, sadness, jealousy… confusion. And all of them blossomed the same day, almost at the same time.

But, luckily for him, one of them was about to disappear.

By his side, his brother grabbed and squeezed his hand, giving him courage; letting his brother know that he was there for him, facing _his _problems together.

Hikaru breathed deeply, and, without thinking it twice, he knocked the wooden door.

"Come in" said a voice.

He opened the door and entered, closing it after his brother entered after him.

"Hi guys! You are here!" Hunny smiled from his sitting spot, Mori's bed edge.

Mori was resting in his bed, in a sitting position, staring at them with that piercing gaze some find admiring and others scary.

"I-… I'm sorry Mori-senpai" Hikaru suddenly said, showing him respect by bowing. He didn't want to face this situation, but he knew it was his entire fault.

"You don't have to apologize. It was all an accident. It is my fault for not being careful" Mori said giving him a calming gaze.

"But, I was the one not being careful!" Hunny protested "You were just trying to save me!"

"No Hunny-senpai!" Kaoru said

"I was the one who threw the banana pill away... I-" Hikaru was interrupted.

"I think this conversation doesn't have a point. I'm safe now, and I don't have any serious injury or something to worry about. The lesson has been learned" Mori said, standing up to pat the twins' heads. "See?" he ended, softening his eyes and giving them a warm smile.

The twins nodded, and Hikaru's gaze spaced out. In a normal situation, the person apologizing would have been relieved. But, the feeling of guilt was erased by the rest of the feelings inside his heart. What he wanted from Mori right now wasn't an 'apology accepted'. Guilt disappearing, the other feelings grew determined and stronger.

"Now that Mori is feeling better, let's have cake!" Hunny said, smiling widely, grabbing the twins' hands spinning around.

Hikaru came back to Earth, noticing that his brother hand was squeezing his harder than before. But he didn't have time to ask about it when Hunny dragged them both to the kitchen, along with Mori who instinctively followed.

-

"I think I once said that if you keep doing that, you'll make a hole in the floor" Kyouya said from his chair, with his arms crossed, staring at him with a calmed gaze.

The yellow and pinkish color from outside, came warmly through the window into the room, granting it light and a nice tranquilizing feeling. The light was becoming pinker, little by little, due to the upcoming night.

Tamaki was walking in circles again, deep in thought, in the middle of Kyouya's room. He stopped, but there wasn't a change in his focused expression or in his posture. It seemed that he didn't hear what Kyouya just told him because he didn't say anything.

Kyouya glanced over his shoulder through the window, while his glasses shined from the splashing light, and the shadow of a smirk was momentarily left in his expression lines.

"You should enjoy the calmed evening outside" he said to the form in front of him, which began to spin again.

"Kyouya" Tamaki finally said, stopping once more, nevertheless changing his expression to a serious one. "If Mori-senpai is fine, and Haruhi saved his life, I should be happy and proud of my dear daughter and her chance to be a heroine!" He said emotively, hitting his left palm with his right fist, turning his head to Kyouya with a Lord-like air.

The King's shadow kept staring at him passively while he fixed his glasses.

"Ha ha… Baka" Kyouya thought. "Well, as I once said, this club is full of them…" he said to himself.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Kyouya asked him.

"I should say something to Mori-senpai. I haven't said something to him since the accident… Wanna come?" Tamaki said, touching the door's doorknob that was about to be turned.

"I'll catch up later, I'm a bit tired" Kyouya simply said

"…Ok" the French blond said with a pinch of reluctance. He wanted his friend to come. "We'll meet later, then" he said leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

-

"Whoa!" Haruhi said to herself. She was standing in a huge place that, curiously, reminded her to the school's grounds.

In front of her was the silver fountain with two Ss, which she could perfectly see from her room's window. Everything in the surroundings was a mixture of pink and green, caused by the sprinkled grass and the sakura trees. The fountain was in the middle of an opened space, which had wooden and beautifully carved benches a few feet away from the fountain. The rest, of what could be nearly called a backyard, was a huge labyrinth made with pink and green plants.

Haruhi smiled at the revived moments, in the back of her head, in which she and the rest of the Host Club played Hide and Seek in the school grounds. Then, she remembered the job of the family's head, and made the connection.

Coming back to Earth, she remembered why she was there in the middle of the backyard at that moment. She squeezed the paper bag she had in her hands.

"_Ehhhto__… Kyouya-senpai? Is it alright if I plant something in the SSM's 'backyard'?" Haruhi asked the Low Blood Pressure Demon after they met each other in the stairs; Haruhi was going downstairs and Kyouya upstairs._

"_Hmm… I guess it's OK as long as it doesn't act in a harmful way and doesn't call much attention" he answered without giving it much thought._

"_It'll be another sakura tree" she said finishing the brief conversation, but Kyouya was almost out from the corner of her eye._

"Well, it seems there's no problem" she said to herself.

She spotted a perfect place where to plant the seeds. It was a few feet behind the benches, just between two of them. There wasn't much grass and the soil seemed to be healthy and easy to work with. Haruhi came nearer to it, and switched herself into a comfortable position.

'… _There was a very well-known tradition in which people planted a sakura tree the first time they visited this mountain. People enjoyed doing it because it was a very fancy topic and, slowly, the place was turning to be a very popular place due to this tradition. Planting another sakura tree granted people a nice feeling; one that made one feel happy to help this place become prettier. After some time, the trees and environment attracted many more people than before. That's how this famous spot received the name of Mountain Sakura. Now there are so many trees, the tradition is hardly followed. But, even though sakura trees are the…'_

She stared at the spot she picked for a while, realizing she didn't bring anything to help her with her task, just her bare hands.

"Haruhi?" called a strong voice behind her back.

She jumped from the sudden cut in the peaceful silence. She turned around to face a very familiar face.

"Ah, Mori-senpai, it's you!" she said while her pulse went back to normal. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" he simply said with a very gentle expression. Haruhi found amazing how a single word accompanied by such a simple expression made her feel an embracing warmth and security.

"I'm glad" she continued, grinning happily.

She moved her head around, apparently looking for something.

"Where's Hunny-senpai?" she asked, finding it a little bit weird that he wasn't accompanied by his older cousin.

"Kitchen… Just taking in some fresh air" he said while he scanned the situation.

He kneeled next to her and began digging a small hole in the soil, just perfect for a seed to be planted in.

"S-senpai! You don't have to do it; you'll get dirt all over you!" Haruhi exclaimed, moving her arms to help him dig.

He shook his head. "This is the least I can do to thank you… for now" he said, but the last two words were said so Haruhi couldn't hear them.

"It's OK. Anyone would have done the same…" she said, even though Mori remembered how she called his first name and disagreed, but decided to be silence as always.

"Ready" he said when he finished digging and cleaning his hands.

"Never mind then" she said, putting two seeds into the hole and covering it determinedly with dirt so Mori wouldn't use his hands again.

"Why planting a tree?" he asked.

Haruhi laughed lightly. "It's an old saying. I don't know if you've heard about it before… It says that there are 3 things you have to do, or at least try to do, during your life:" she raised her right hand to name each of them by lifting one of her fingers while she talked. "Plant a tree, write a book, and have a child… It might sound like a cliché, but I thought it was just the right time to do it..."

"Hmm… makes sense" he said. "Ways to give a piece of yourself to the world, maybe even the best part of yourself" he said and smiled.

She returned his smile. "That's right. And, considering the time and place, I just couldn't help to avoid the thought and I just did it without thinking it twice" she said. "Well, we have both done it. And it seems there was a tradition in which people planted sakura trees over here; at least according to the book I bought yesterday."

"She's right" he thought, beginning to feel a nice feeling after thinking about what they did together and the same meaning they both gave to it.

"Water" he said.

Haruhi looked to one side of the green field and then to the other. They couldn't possibly use water from the fountain, so she shook that thought away. Then, she spotted a hose near the house's entrance.

"There's a hose over there" she said, pointing to where it was laying.

He nodded, and stood up to look for the place where the water's path was opened and closed. Haruhi went to the opposite direction to look for the hose's end so they could give the seeds a small amount of water to begin their growing cycle.

When she picked it up, water was already spurting out passively. She went back to the spot where they planted the sakura seeds and sprinkled some water over the fresh soil.

Then she washed her hands with some water and Mori appeared by her side.

"It's ready now… I hope they grow healthy and strong, but also, very beautiful" she finally said. "Oh, do you want to wash your hands?" she asked.

Mori lifted both of his hands in front of her and Haruhi began by grabbing one of his hands with one of hers and used the other one to spray water to clean them.

"The weather is nice today" she said while she washed his hands. "Not too cold and not too hot; a refreshing atmosphere"

Mori thought that her touch was nice and gentle, so when she finished washing his hands and ending the touch, he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Arigatou, Haruhi" he said "Thank you" he said and kissed her soft hand.

Haruhi was surprised for a moment, but she then smiled warmly.

"No problem senpai, it's good to be here enjoying the spring break with you… and the rest of the Host Club" she added, a little hesitantly.

The moment was broken by the sound of Mori's stomach complaining about the lack of food he had given it in the whole day.

"That reminds me! This may be the best occasion to do it…" Haruhi said enthusiastically.

-

The kitchen was a complete mess. Chocolate and flour, and many other unidentified ingredients were spread all over the wall, floor, table…The twins were standing on the right side of the kitchen and Hunny and Tamaki on the left side.

As anyone with a rational attitude would have expected, this was completely normal. A lovey-dovey idiot, a cheerful yet child-like man, and two devilish and naughty brothers plus a wide open and full-packed kitchen equals a complete… menace. The cheerful man would find himself hungry and excited, so he would _try _to make something sweet to eat. The idiot would appear suddenly, forgetting what he was doing or going to do, wanting to help and make his cooking skills wider. And the devilish brothers would find a perfect moment to have fun and take advantage of the blunt idiot. The final result: Hot, yet not very smart-looking men covered with white flour and brown chocolate. A high school girl's dream.

Haruhi, Mori, and Kyouya were standing in the kitchen's frame, looking a little bit unfocused due to the scene that they had just found in front of them.

"How are we supposed to find food, or even a fork, in this mess?" Haruhi asked aloud. "And do you know how much food has been wasted?" she said angrily.

Tamaki wheezed.

"Rich bastards…" she thought.

* * *

Haha, it was fun to write some math :D 

I'll try to update faster next time!

I really hope you enjoyed your February 14th! Don't forget about the White Day everyone!

Please, R&R

Ina-chan Hu Hu :3


	6. Opposite Scents

**Well, Hello There! How are you doing? I hope you guys had a nice summer! I've enjoyed mine so much!**

**Here is the 6th chapter of MFF. This is a special chapter. Why? First, it's longer than any other chapter I've ever written. Second, while writing this chapter I decided it was still too soon to decide who was going to end up with Haruhi. So, for the ones who didn't like how things were turning up to be, there's still a chance for the male host you like the most!**

**Finally, this chapter is exclusively dedicated to a dear friend. I know I can't be there for you and that things are a little tough right now, so I wrote this chapter while you were in my mind. This was the surprise I was talking about -grins- I know it's not much, but it's my way of demonstrating how much I care for you! I hope you enjoy it, Samu-chan!**

**So, dear readers, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**

* * *

**_As fast as a knife can make something become halves, our heart can be broken. It just takes one action, one word, one circumstance, and one second. Some admirable people manage to cry, but for others it's hard, and they tend to keep it in for themselves, the pain consuming their insides little by little._

_But, even if there seems to be nothing left to fight for, God luckily made those people who stand with us in the worst moments. Those who wipe clean their shoulders so we can rest on them so we don't fall, and those who spread that helping hand we desperately need. Those are the people who, no matter the distance and time, stay with us until the end._

_Unfortunately, there are some few ones that don't have or don't notice them, closing themselves even more._

**-**

**CHAPTER 6 – OPPOSITE SCENTS**

The SSM was impregnated with a delicious smell; a smell that could make a completely full and quenched person hungry. A smell that made every living thing it reached turn its head and senses to it. It was this smell the one who woke up the hosts that were still sleeping. And this smell came from the SSM's kitchen.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and the scene in the kitchen was completely different compared to the one from last afternoon. The kitchen's surface was sparkling clean and the floor could be mistaken for a spotless mirror. It was all thanks to Tamaki and the twins…

OKAY, _maybe_ what happened was that Haruhi's words only got through Tamaki, as always, who immediately began scolding the twins, babbling something about how commoners make every inch of food useful, etc, etc, while he looked for something to start cleaning. And the twins didn't help at all by making fun of him and making everything even dirtier by following him, leaving white and sticky footprints where they stepped. Not to mention, Tamaki's cleaning was… Well, just imagine Tamaki trying to clean that mess with aluminium foil. In the end, the cleaning was made by the maids, something that made Haruhi even more pissed. Surprisingly for her, she wasn't angry at the fact that the Loli-shotta host just threw himself on his cousin's shoulders, leaving the mess to the other trio.

Unfortunately for Mori, all the mess made the food delayed, so when the food was finally ready, it was already pitch dark outside. So, Haruhi decided to leave her idea for next day's brunch…

Back into the story, the clean kitchen made Haruhi's work easier and more enjoyable. She looked smaller than usual due, not only to the huge kitchen she was in, but also to the tall and handsome guy who was standing next to her. Not to mention, another handsome, yet not so tall boy, was standing to her other side, moving enthusiastically while he wiped the dishes Haruhi passed him with a small cloth, making his golden locks dance in his forehead. Mori washed the dishes, soaking them with soap and bubbles, before passing them to Haruhi, who rinsed them, making all the lather disappear.

It was a peculiar view; from left to right, from the smallest to the tallest, anyone would have mistaken them for a young and happy family with three members.

"HmMmMm… It smells so good Haru-chan! Ne, Takashi?" Hunny asked, popping his head from his washing spot, enjoying the smell that reached his senses.

"Ah" Answered Mori, not making the tiniest effort to give a longer answer, but that was just him. However, he had to admit the smell was so good that he couldn't wait for the apple pies to be ready, which was awkward. Unlike his cousin, he was able to wait patiently for food, but this time he just couldn't avoid thinking how much he wanted to try the pie as soon as possible.

"It must be ready by now…" Haruhi said cleaning her wet and small hands in the yellow apron she was wearing while she swiftly positioned herself in front of the huge and modern oven.

With a slight _click_, Haruhi turned the oven's light on. Two huge pies, one on the top and the other one on the bottom rack, were visible through the oven's crystal. They both had this slight golden color, and the pieces of apple that were also visible, seemed to be faintly roasted, which made Haruhi say:

"Yup, they are ready" while she turned the oven off. She stood up, intending to grab the pair of colorful gloves that were resting on the kitchen's surface so she could take both pies out of the oven, but Mori was faster.

He was already wearing one on his left hand –yes, he is left-handed-, while his right hand was grabbing the oven's handle. He stared at Haruhi, who was also staring at him, and, after understanding the meaning behind his gaze, she moved back, giving him space to open the oven.

Making a small parenthesis, in that precise moment both hosts shared a warm and filling emotion, created by the previous and silent understanding between them. Since when did both of them communicate like that? For the first time, Haruhi felt attracted to Mori. He always managed to talk with his bare actions and, even though this was not the first time, Haruhi thought that was maybe the thing she liked about him the most; even more than any other feature or characteristic that made the other hosts special.

In the other hand, Mori was trying to be not only a gentleman, but he was also trying to be precautious (he didn't want Haruhi to get accidentally burnt). Normally, people would have asked him what he wanted, just to clarify his actions, stealing a slight phrase from his mouth. But, none of his thoughts were reflected in his stoned face. Well, that's Morinozuka Takashi for you.

"Be careful, ne Takashi?" said a thrilled Hunny, who appeared next to Haruhi, watching carefully how Mori took their brunch out of the oven.

When Mori opened the oven, the delicious smell became stronger, making the trio breathe deeply and sigh. With only one hand, Mori took out the first pie, putting it on the kitchen's surface, and then he did the same with the second pie.

As soon as he closed the oven, a chef entered the kitchen through the back door, gasping when he noticed the presence of the trio of hosts, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh! What are you three doing in here?" the chef asked, not even making an effort to use a polite Japanese. He had this peculiar way of pronouncing the 'R's, which gave people a hint of his country of origin.

They all turned around, surprised by the sudden appearance.

He was a middle-aged and energetic man, with a muscled and slim body. His silky and light brown hair reached his shoulders and he had a very small mustache of the same color.

"Oh, we are sorry! We were using the kitchen without permission!" Haruhi bowed, while the other two mimicked her actions.

The chef chuckled after staring at their bows.

"No, god! You don't have to bow to me!" He laughed. "It's just that making breakfast –or, in this case, brunch- is my and my apprentices' job! I was just surprised to find such a clean kitchen after you guys used it, compared to yesterday's mess" He continued talking, but he stopped when the delicious aroma caught his attention. "So, I ask: What's that wonderful smell?" he asked, while he got closer to the pies and the hosts that were next to the oven.

"The sweet smell?" reiterated Hunny with his usual innocent questions "They are apple pies Haru-chan made! Ne, Takashi?" he said, while Mori complemented the phrase with his monotone 'Ah'.

"You mean, WE made" Haruhi corrected.

"Well, they really look good! And, if I may add, they are in the point where it is best to eat them, accompanied with something light and cool. If my job isn't taken, I'll gladly have everything prepared for you and the other rest" he gently grinned, and in a very classy way he pointed the door to the dining room to them, so he could get his work done.

"Thank you very much. Next time, we'll make sure to ask for permission to use the kitchen" Haruhi returned the smile, while they headed to the door. Actually, Haruhi felt lucky to have met the man who had made all their meals, and she was happy to find out how tender he was. He gave away this feeling of a very nice cook who based his kitchen in love and hard work.

"No need to worry!" he replied. "You are free to use this kitchen and everything in it as you please. In the end, you are all young master's special guests" he finished.

"Pierre, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tamaki!" the so-called 'King' of the Ouran Host Club entered the kitchen through the same door Haruhi was about to open.

"Good Morning Tama-chan!" said Hunny from his cousin's shoulders.

"Good Morning! How are you doing Haruhi? Have you met our best chef?" he said, eagerly smiling at her.

"Well, we obviously did" she said smiling at the chef.

"You flatter me, young mas- I mean, Tamaki. How are you today? The food is about to be served; you can now go to the dining room. I think some of you may be excited about trying the pies as soon as possible" Pierre said, smiling at him.

"Wha-? Haruhi? You made the apple pies without telling your dear father? I wanted to prepare them with you too!" said the dramatic Tamaki. He had spent his time imagining an inner-mind theatre scene in which both of them prepared the pies like a lovey dovey couple.

"Well, next time think before making a disaster in the kitchen. And, anyways, you just woke up! We prepared the pies ages ago" Haruhi said calmly. She knew how much Tamaki liked all these commoner stuff (that's how he called it), but she was still a little bit angry about last evening's mess, so the guilt rapidly disappeared.

Some thunders stroke the panicked Tamaki (where did they come from anyway?) and with a small bit of hope left he said:

"Pierre, at least you'll teach me, right?" he asked the chef.

With a guilty look, Pierre answered his young master "I'll like to teach you" Tamaki's face brightened up "But after yesterday's mess, I don't think that could be a good idea" he finished, while more thunders stroke Tamaki (seriously, aren't they in a kitchen?) and a second later he was already sobbing in the dark corner.

Haruhi could see from the corner of her eye that the cousins were already leaving the kitchen. She hurriedly followed them, but she then stopped, and turned around facing Pierre.

"I almost forgot- Don't hesitate on trying the pie, Pierre-san" Haruhi said, smiling to him, before she swiftly left the kitchen, behind the oldest hosts.

-

The rest of the Host Club was already waiting in the dining room. Hikaru was yawning and Kaoru was stretching his arms slowly, while Kyouya typed silently on his laptop.

"O-H-Y-O" said Hunny to them, before picking a chair next to Kaoru.

"Ohyo" said Haruhi without enthusiasm, and almost on purpose, she picked the chair that left one free between hers and Hunny's. Mori sat in that chair, without changing his stoic and unreadable expression.

Bewildered by the silent atmosphere, especially coming from the twins, Haruhi felt a strange urge to break the ice.

"So, are you guys hungry?" she asked out loud.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am" Hikaru said from the seat that was just in front of her. Hearing her voice again woke him up from his daydreaming.

"It smells good" Kaoru added "It smells like…" he paused.

"Oh!" exclaimed the twins in perfect unison "apple!"

"What's taking so long?" Kyouya asked. He was in a bad mood due to his hunger.

"Well… They were about to bring the food…" Haruhi said, wondering what made them take so long. After a small pause, she shrugged and simply said "Oh… Tamaki isn't back from the kitchen yet"

Kyouya stopped typing for a second, drowning some words in his throat, moaning lightly, before he began typing again while he frowned.

"Uhmm… I think I'll change before breakfast is served" Haruhi said. She wanted some time alone and she wanted to change from her dirty clothes to clean, ironed ones.

"Please do" Hunny and the twins said, while Mori nodded. This phrase was just a polite saying commonly used in Japan in this kind of situations.

-

While Haruhi walked to her room, she remembered the dream she had last night. It was absolutely different to the one she had been having where strange sensations reached her mind and body. This new dream made her think.

She was walking in the middle of nowhere; there was nothing around her, just light and the sound of her footsteps in the background. Suddenly, it began to pour. The raindrops splashed on her face and body, making everything dark and gray around her. Knowing by instinct what could come next, she ran desperately looking for a safe place that could work as a shelter. But, it was nowhere to be found. After what could have been ages of running and panting, when she was about to reach her limit, two hands appeared from the black curtain that surrounded her trying to reach her hands. The one in the right was a big and strong hand, she guessed, due to the muscles and veins that were marked in the skin. The hand that was trying to reach her left hand was smaller, with long, delicate, and elegant fingers. Haruhi found herself in the middle of a decision. Even though she knew both hands would bring her to an unknown place, she also knew they both meant safety, because what she wanted with all her might in that moment was to run away from what was turning to be her worst nightmare.

She was about to pick the hand that first came into her mind, but when she was just about to touch it, she retracted her hand, while another thing made her worry. What would happen to the hand she didn't pick and its owner?

The sound of the piano made Haruhi realize she was already wearing her clean clothes. Replaying the dream in her mind made her think thoroughly about its meaning, but the sound of the piano made the confusing dream go away. Without noticing she was already opening the huge doors located in the top floor, the ones which guarded a piano and all the pictures from the Host Club members, from which the melody emanated.

A concentrated expression defined his features while his hands moved swiftly over the ivory. The melody made Haruhi soar, but not for too long. Tamaki stopped moving his hands abruptly and began playing again, maybe a little bit… exasperated? This time the music came violently, and it wasn't a nice sound, but a rash and dry one. It was as if he was forcing the piano to make music.

The Host Club's leader repeated the same part of the 'melody' over and over again, while Haruhi watched, surprised for what she was witnessing. Suddenly, Tamaki stopped, and this time for real, sighing desperately and letting his elbows fall over the keys of the piano with a slight thud, followed by their pitch and low sound. He covered his face with his hands and stayed still, without moving a hair.

Haruhi didn't know what to think or do. It was the first time she saw her senpai act like that. She didn't know why, but images of Tamaki and his family circumstances came into her mind. Maybe the cheerful host she met every day was just a façade hiding painful moments and feelings. Maybe he was just having a hard time lately, and Mori's incident affected him in a way that only could affect Tamaki. Or maybe, if the first guess was right, how much did she actually know Tamaki Suoh?

Without noticing she was already inside the large room, getting closer and closer to the sorrowful prince, who wasn't even aware of her presence being lost in himself. Unexpectedly, she was feeling guilty for treating him like she did. Did she take it too far? _No_, she thought. He had gotten over worse stuff she had said in different occasions…

Haruhi noticed her hand was on his shoulder when Tamaki jumped and gasped, putting his hands down abruptly, the piano making a loud noise.

"H-H-H-Haruhi!" he babbled with wide eyes "You really scared me!" he said, taking one of his hands to his chest, trying to make his pulse go down.

Haruhi was doing the same thing. His reaction and the piano's sound made her jump as well.

"G-Gomenasai" she said "I heard the sound of the piano and came to check who was playing it…" she calmed down and sat next to him, who seemed to have calmed down too "It was such a nice song, but senpai, you… Are you… Alright?" she asked hesitantly.

"Me? I'm just fine! I was just about to go downstairs…" he said, while he smiled weakly.

"Really?... I wanted to listen to your song a little bit longer… You see, I heard that song once, but I can't remember where it was…" she said frankly. Acting pushy was a good idea. That way, she could lead the conversation towards the direction she wanted it to go. _What's wrong with that smile?_ She thought

"That's weird…" he trailed off "This is an unfinished song, though. But, if you really want to listen to it…" the last words were almost a whisper, and Haruhi was sure that he was making a huge effort to keep smiling.

"Oh, then you don't have to play it now" she said at the same moment he had raised his hands "Actually, I wanted to apologize…" she blushed a little bit, but when Tamaki raised his head to meet her gaze with curiosity, it had already faded away. "So many things have happened these last 3 days, and you had to bear with all of them taking responsibility; even back in the Club. I mean, we-" She stopped talking when Tamaki laughed lightly. She stared at him, confused and slightly angry.

When he finished laughing, he put his right hand over Haruhi's left hand, which was resting next to him on the long seat.

"Sorry Haruhi, but _why_ are you apologizing?" he asked. Even though Haruhi was confused, she felt some relieve to see his smile back on his features, and his touch assured her he was back to normal now. "It's a father's job to take care of his children, isn't it? Even though yesterday we all lost it for a moment, what's important is that all of you are fine now, right? It'll never be a bother" he said. Haruhi always found herself mesmerized when this part of Tamaki was shown, and that's when she wondered what was she worrying about.

"You know senpai, sometimes it happens to me that I suddenly find myself stressed with stuff from school," she wasn't going to mention the Host Club directly because she knew it'll trouble Tamaki "chores, and other things. So, when I try to fulfill one of them, I do it all wrong and I never get any further than writing one line, or cleaning one plate, depending on the case" Haruhi smiled gently while Tamaki listened attentively to her words. She paused to think how she could express what she wanted, and she decided to follow his family game, just for this time. It was just the perfect example. "In that kind of situations, it is nice to remember there's always a father or neighbor to talk to or who even helps you clean the dishes. We find ourselves with this pile of problems, and we tend to forget there's always someone willing to bear them with you" she said, raising her head to smile at him.

Tamaki's mind was blank. He couldn't find words to explain what he wanted to say… And, unfortunately, he wouldn't find them now, because the moment was ruined by the sound of his cell phone's ringtone. They both jumped by the sudden rush of music. Tamaki sighed, breaking the contact held by their hands to use his to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi" he answered politely, while Haruhi rubbed her left hand absentmindedly, missing his warm touch.

-

"You know guys, it wasn't necessary to call someone who was _meters _away from you" Haruhi said to the twins, while she cleaned her mouth with a handkerchief.

"But we were hungry, and we didn't know where Tono was" they said.

"Hai, hai" _Whatever_ she thought _I'll never get used to this_ she continued, sighing.

Breakfast was simply delicious. Pierre had come personally to serve the food with the other staff. All kinds of fruits were brought along with the huge pies, juice, and a variety of sandwiches for the ones who preferred to skip the sweet stuff. After everyone complimented Haruhi for the delicious apple pies, the table was swept clean again, and coffee and tea were served.

"It was good we called, though" Hikaru said. "What perverted things was that guy doing to you in that room?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"What! I wasn't doing anything to my dear daughter!" Tamaki argued with the twins while they chuckled about something obvious for everyone except him.

"Ne, ne! What are we going to do today?" Hunny asked out loud cheerfully.

"Hmmm" Haruhi wondered "How are you feeling today, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked the oldest host.

Mori nodded once, which was his way of saying he was feeling perfectly fine.

"I'm glad to hear that" Haruhi answered. Still, she thought it wasn't a good idea to go on a small trip that day. It was better to keep it light at least for today after all the things that happened the last day.

"Well, I was thinking it might be a good idea if we stay here today!" Tamaki said, joining in the conversation. He just came back from one of the corners of the dining room like nothing had happened. Some comment from the twins made him go there.

"But, what can we do here?" Kaoru asked, while Hikaru yawned.

"Well, we can use the pool, watch movies… There's also a stereo and a mini-bar upstairs" Tamaki said "We can use this day to relax and have fun in the SSM"

_Finally, he says something intelligent _Kyouya thought. _Relax_ That's exactly what he wanted to do.

"Or," said the twins "We can play hide and seek!" they smirked.

Haruhi's and Kyouya's happiness burst like a bubble in their faces.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I put my heart and mind into it!**

**For those who love the TamaxHaru pairing, there are still many things that are going to happen between them. The same goes for MorixHaru fans!**

**Now, the fun part! **

**R&R, onegai!**

**HSS-**


End file.
